


Nightmare

by TheCapricornMermaid



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek, Hercules - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Megara - Freeform, Megara needs a hug, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nightmares, POV Megara (Disney), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, hercules 1997, olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapricornMermaid/pseuds/TheCapricornMermaid
Summary: Hercules and Megara have been married for a while now and everything is perfect but once in a while Megara wakes up in middle of the night due to nightmares. Nightmares of monsters and the dead. Nightmares of her not being able to save Hercules. Luckily for her Hercules is there to hold her in his big strong arms and calm her down and reassure her. He is a true hero. Her hero...
Relationships: Hercules/Megara (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

NIGHTMARE

—

[Hercules/Megara]

Summary: Hercules and Megara have been married for a while now and everything is perfect.

Cosmos is thriving. The gods are happy and at peace. Hades isn't scheming... for now at least...

But once in a while Megara wakes up in middle of the night due to nightmares. Nightmares of monsters and the dead. Nightmares of her not being able to save Hercules.

Luckily for her Hercules is there to hold her in his big strong arms and calm her down and reassure her. He is a true hero. Her hero...

(Angst/Drama/Comfort/Romance)

A/N: I cried while writing this story so... grab some tissues...

—

Megara watched as the broken stone pillar came bounding towards Hercules who was on his knees at the edge of the cliff watching the Cyclops falling to his death.

Hercules was to dazed to notice it though.

The pillar was falling so fast and she knew that she had to do something. Fast.

Megara started running towards Hercules but something was suddenly pulling her back. Something dark and evil.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him to move to the side but she felt like her mouth was sewed together. She couldn't make a sound. Tears started to run down her cheeks. The salt stung her eyes.

The pillar hit the ground with a loud thud and under it laid Hercules, unmoving and lifeless.

Megara struggled agains the the dark tendrils holding her with all her might, trying to escape.

Suddenly the tendrils released their grip on Megara and she ran towards Hercules as fast as she could.

She tried to move the pillar of him but it was no use. She didn't have Hercules demigod strength. She took hold of his cold hands and held them to her shaking, sobbing chest.

"HERCULES! No... Please... Please..." cried Megara.

She didn't normally cry but at this moment she didn't care that she was showing her emotions. The man she loved... yes... she loved him... she loved Hercules... he was dead, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

The fates had cut his life thread.

She loved him... but he would never know that. When he died he had only known that she had betrayed him. That she had worked for Hades. He must have hated her! Olympus was lost because of her. Hades had won. And it was all because she didn't get to him in time.

Megara wept beside his battered body and suddenly she heard a crack coming from behind her.

She raised her head and looked behind her.

From the crack came the dark tendrils that had held her back. The tendrils that had prevented her from saving Hercules.

They were racing towards her. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She felt like a statue.

They suddenly took hold of her and they started dragging her towards the crack, away from Hercules.

Megara finally retained her senses. The shock had faded.

"NO! You won't win!" Screamed Megara.

She started to struggle against the hard grip of the dark tendrils but it was no use. She was already at the edge of the crack.

Suddenly she was falling. The hole was dark and she was falling fast. There was nothing she could grab to stop the fall.

Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop. She landed on the hard ground with a thud.

Megara groaned and her head was spinning.

She felt dizzy and nauseous. Spots were dancing before her eyes.

Megara sat up and looked around.

She was in a dark room and she had to squint to make out the "room".

Suddenly a dozen torches were lighted and Megara was blinded by the light for a few seconds before her eyes got used to the light. Then a familiar voice started talking.

"Well, well... Isn't it my sweet little Nutmeg".

"Hades..." said Megara as she turned towards him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

They were silent for a few seconds, starring at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

"What do you want?" hissed Megara with an annoyed and irritated voice.

Hades only snickered.

He then said, "Take it easy babe! No need for the hateful tone in your little voice!" He only grinned wider.

Megara rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want from me? You don't own me anymore!

"Hmmm, yes... I don't own you anymore. But I never play fair now do I?" His blue hair flamed like it was excited.

Megara frowned for a moment. What did he mean by that? She then asked him again, "What do you want?"

"Meg... from now on your my little prisoner," Hades said in a very sinister voice.

"Wait... What?! But that's not possible! I'm not dead!" cried Megara

"Yes, you're not dead, but like I said... I never did care for rules now did I?!" Screamed Hades maniacally. His hair flamed in reddish orange color as did his skin.

Megara actually grew scared for a moment. What was going to happen to her?

Hades skin and hair was blue again and continued to talk while walking around her like a stalking predator.

"Until the day you die you will be tormented here in Tartarus by the image that you hate, fear and grieve the most.

Yadda, yadda, you get the point..." explained Hades with a wave of his skeletal hand like this was a conversation that he had every day.

Megara frowned even more now. Tartarus... she was in Tartarus.

What?!

"Excuse me! Tartarus?! Torment?! Why am I in Tartarus? What's going to happen to me?!" Asked Megara in a frantic voice.

His goofiness was gone. Now he was serious again.

"Gee Meg, I'm not used to se you this frantic.

And, Ohh, yeah... about why you're here...

You tried to work against me... You betrayed me Meg... while I owned you... I deem that treacherous enough for this... punishment..."

He chuckled again with an ear splitting grin on his cold, blue, morbid face.

Megara gulped as he looked her straight in the eyes.

For a moment she wondered when Hercules was going to come and save her but then she remembered. He was dead. And it was all her fault...

She never got to tell him that she loved him.

He must have hated her for what she did to him just before he died when he was crushed under that pillar.

Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks again as she thought about it but then she remembered who she had for company.

Megara swore that she wouldn't cry in front of him.

Hades didn't seem to notice as he continued though.

"Ummm... yes... Wonderbreath isn't here to save you know, is he? Hmmhmmhmm...

Now... about your... punishment.

You're going to be forced to rewatch his death. Over... and over... and over... till... you... die. And oh... I forgot... after you die to..."

Hades cruel words were followed by a small snicker.

She felt like the words were whispered in her ear and they stabbed at her heart like a thousand knives.

Megara suddenly felt claustrophobic. Her throat grew tight and dry. Sweat dripped from her skin.

She wanted to scream. Scream till her lungs bursted. Scream from grief. Scream from fear. Scream from hate.

But was of no use. Her torment would continue even after her death here in Tartarus.

Hades only laughed. Loudly and maniacally. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire.

Megara had to cover her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded by the intense light.

Hades was gone now but the smell of sulfur was left in the air. The room was damp and stale.

She laid herself in a fetal position on the hard stone floor.

The tears finally started falling from her eyes. They stung her already red and swollen eyes.

She then wondered what was going to happen next.

That was a dumb idea.

The visions immediately started.

The vision of Hercules death replayed itself before her eyes over and over again.

When she thought it was over it just started over again, and again, and again.

She saw herself being unable to save him while the stone pillar fell down and crushed him. It never stoped.

She murmured over and over again, "No... no... no... PLEASE!"

She finally screamed. Loudly and bloodcurdling...

—

Hercules woke up to the sound of Megara talking in her sleep. She sounded like she was afraid and in a terrible pain.

Her voice continued to increase in volume and Hercules started to get concerned. During the 6 months that they had been married she had had a few nightmares about what had almost happened but none had been as bad as this one seemed to be.

Hercules half sat up on his side and took her small shoulders in his big hands. He was shaking her lightly, trying to wake her up without hurting her.

She didn't respond.

If anything the dream was getting worse.

She murmured "No... No... PLEASE... NOOO!"

Hercules couldn't handle it more. He hated seeing her in pain. He didn't want to scream at her but he knew that he had. He didn't know if she would wake up otherwise, and it was painful to listen to her tormented voice.

"Meg... Meg... MEG! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Scream Hercules.

Megara suddenly opened her eyes and sat straight up in the bed.

She was breathing heavily, her beautiful violet eyes were red and swollen from crying and her pouty lips were also swollen. Her beautiful curly hair was a mess from all the trashing.

She stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her.

For a few moments neither of them did anything. They both sat in their respective spots on the bed, Hercules looking at Megara with concern, and Megara staring at the wall.

After another few moments Megara had finally calmed herself enough to act again and she was suddenly throwing herself against his warm, muscular chest hugging herself tightly against him. Hercules immediately hugged her back and started stroking her hair.

He kissed her forehead and murmured "It's alright... you're alright... it was only a dream..."

Her nightgown was drenched from perspiration but he didn't mind. He was used to sweat.

"It was awful," mumbled Megara into his chest.

Hercules kissed her on the forehead again and started to stroke her arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Asked Hercules with a curious yet cautious tone.

Megara hesitated for a moment before realising that she had nothing to worry about. This was Hercules. Her Wonderboy.

She wanted to tell him.

"Sure Wonderboy".

Megara started to tell him with a shaky voice that slowly grew steadier and steadier.

"The nightmare started precisely after you managed to trick that Cyclops. When he fell to his death.

You sat at the edge of the cliff watching him falling and... the stone pillar was falling towards you... but in the dream... I couldn't run to you... I couldn't tell you... something was holding me back... something dark.

I couldn't talk... I couldn't scream... it was as if my mouth had been sewn together.

The pillar fell on you and... and... you were crushed under it.

I was released from what was holding me back but it already to late...

You were already dead...

I never... I never got to tell you... I never got to apologise for..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence because Hercules understood what she meant. He let her continue talking.

" I was sure that you... hated me... for betraying you... but it was... to late... you were already dead."

Her eyes were shiny with tears.

"Oh, Meg," said Hercules as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned his love.

He didn't know that she was far from finished with telling him though.

"Then... a crack opened up behind me and... the darkness... the tendrils were back... and they... they were dragging me towards the crack... the hole... away from you.

I started struggling but it was no use.

Then I was falling.

I landed in a cold, stale and damp... room... and it was dark.

Then a dozen torches were lighted and... suddenly... Hades appeared."

Hercules frowned at his uncle being mentioned. He asked in a concerned voice, "Did he hurt you?"

Megara didn't answer. She only looked down.

He wasn't calmed by this.

She continued.

"He was gloating... because he had won... because you were dead.

He then told me that I was his prisoner in Tartarus because... because I didn't work for him in the end. Because I betrayed him for your cause.

He... he told me that my... punishment... was that I would have to watch you getting crushed by that pillar over and over again... till the day I died... and even after my death..."

She didn't say anymore. She didn't have to. He understood.

A tear finally fell down her cheek. Hercules immediately wiped it away and turned her face towards his. Their faces were so close to each other.

"Meg... it's alright... it was only a dream. I'm alright and you're alright. We both made it, and Hades won't hurt us again," said Hercules with a small reassuring smile on his face. His blue eyes were intense and they glittered in the pale moonlight.

Megara sighted and a small smile formed on her face.

Hercules was right. It was only a dream. Hades wouldn't try anything at the moment since none of the gods of Olympus trusted him at the moment. She felt save in Hercules arms.

They laid down on the bed and cuddled together with the soft, warm blankets over them. Megara laid her face on his chest and breathed in the smell of him while Hercules stroked soft patterns along her bare arm.

"Do you feel like going back to sleep?" Asked Hercules.

Megara pondered his question for a few second before she turned her face to the window. It was dawn, and then sun was just starting to rise at the horizon.

"No... it's dawn... we might just as well get up. And besides Wonderboy... I'm to much awake at the moment to fall back asleep anyway," said Megara with a small teasing smile.

Hercules smiled back and thought "Ahhh, there she is. She's acting like herself again. My sassy little Meg." He really couldn't feel any fear or worry coming from her and that made him at ease.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Hercules just to be sure.

Megara smiles and chuckled a little. He was so sweet to her.

"Yes Herc, I'm fine! Your presence soothes me."

He almost looked like he blushed a little.

"W-well... al-alright. Good.

I just... worry about you... you know?

Like... how often do you have nightmares?"

Megara pondered his question for a moment. She had been having a lot of nightmares lately. Nightmares about monsters and the dead. Nightmares... like the one she just had.

Megara shuddered at the thought. She wanted this to end. She didn't want any more nightmares like this.

Megara exhaled before answering his question.

"Yes... I have been having a lot of nightmares lately. They have been bad, but... none has been as bad as this one though..."

Megara looked Hercules in the eyes and took his big hand in her small ones.

"I... I want this to end. I don't want to be tormented in my sleep anymore," said Megara.

Hercules only nodded as he squeezed her hands in a reassuring way. He pondered her words for a moment before an idea struck him.

"I totally understand how your feeling Meg. I... I don't want you to have these nightmares if they tormented you so much. It pains me to see you so... jaded."

Megara raised a brow and snickered a little. "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

He grinned a little and gave her hands another squeeze. He continued talking.

"Meg... I would do anything for. I would even die for you!"

"Oh, he sure would," thought Megara. She didn't doubt him.

His words made her remembered the morning after he decided to stay on earth with her. They had finally been able to talk about everything that had transpired in the days before that.

She had shuddered when he told her of how he had jumped into the river Styx just to get her back. To save her. He almost killed himself in the process. If he hadn't turned into a god... they would both have been trapped down there in the vortex of souls. Both dead.

She almost didn't want to think about it.

But she did.

He had succeeded though and now, six months later that sat here in their bedroom, married for the last four months.

"I know you would, but please don't," said Megara while nodding for him to continue what he wanted to say.

"I don't want you to have these nightmares. Please go with me to Morpheus. I know he can help you with your dreams!" Said Hercules pleadingly with a small smile on his face.

Megara hesitated for a moment and said,

"I don't know Herc... I... Are you sure he can help me?"

She was curious now. Morpheus was a kind god. Maybe he could help her with her problematic dreams.

Hercules nodded and said, "Yes, he will gladly help you Meg, I promise."

"Sure... Alright... We'll do do it. Let's go!" Megara stood up and started walk to the wardrobe to change into her Purple dress.

Just as she said the words she felt her stomach churn from hunger.

"But can we have a long and nice breakfast first," asked Megara with a sheepish grin as she turned back around to face Hercules.

He started laughing and said, "A big nice breakfast sounds absolutely perfect".

In that moment Megara felt happy and at peace. Nothing could bother her as long as she had her Wonderboy at her side.

The End

—

A/N: And I publish a new story! Wow!

I feel like they are way to few Disney

Hercules fanfictions out there so I decided to write this story!

I have always liked the Disney movie Hercules and so when Disney Plus was launched in Sweden I rewatched the movie and the tv-serie and OMG, I'm quite obsessed at the moment! They are both so good!

Hercules and Megara are absolutely one of my new favourite couples.

Greek Mythology is also btw one of my favourite hobbies in life. It's so interesting to read and learn about all the old legends and myths.


End file.
